We Are Young
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Fun, fluffy drabbles taking place in season one. #11: Skye decides to take over Coulson's desk while he and May are away for a day.
1. Structural Integrity

**Drabble 1: Structural Integrity**

"Fitz, hurry!" Skye said.

"The structural integrity is failing!" Jemma said.

"I'm aware!" Fitz called back. "I just can't find – ah, got it!"

Skye looked from her hands to the doorway, waiting for him to appear in it.

"I would guess we only have a few more seconds," Jemma said, hovering nearby.

"Here!" Fitz said, holding it above his head and rushing in. "Here." He put it under Skye's hands.

She sighed and dropped the ice cream cone into the bowl – just as the bottom of the cone dripped. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"You know if you ate it faster, it wouldn't have started melting so much," Ward said.

Skye scoffed. "Just because you inhaled yours doesn't mean I have to."

"Fitz-Simmons finished theirs too," Ward pointed out. "Like five minutes ago."

"For the record," Fitz said, "we hadn't had ice cream in a long time."

Skye almost laughed as Jemma put a hand on Fitz's arm. She looked at her mess of an ice cream cone, melting into the bowl, and remembered something. "I used to make ice cream soup, when I was a kid."

She could feel Ward's eyes on her, and found his mouth drawn back in disgust. "What's the point of ice cream if you're gonna let it get warm?"

"It lasts longer," Skye defended.

"It's meant to be cold," Ward said. "Fitz-Simmons, back me up. Speak science."

Skye turned to them, expectant and daring. It was funny to see them become flustered, looking at each other as they were dragged into the spat. "Well everyone has different tastes," Jemma started.

Skye spun in her chair, smiling, and after one spin stopped and looked at Ward. "I'm just gonna eat my ice cream now."

He had this knowing, satisfied little look on his face, and Skye's smile faded a little. "What?"

"How are you gonna eat your soup without a spoon?"

She stared at him for a second. Then she looked to the scientists. "Fitz! How could you forget the spoon?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think to grab one, what with you shouting at me to hurry up and find a bowl! Which would be easier, I might add, if someone had done the dishes!" Fitz cried.

"Don't blame Fitz for not getting something you didn't ask him to!" Simmons said at the same time.

"A bowl and spoon go together, I thought that was obvious!" Skye said, through the combined voices.

Ward leaned back in his chair and laughed. It was so easy to get them started.

 **A/N: If you have suggestions for drabbles or specific moments you want to see, leave me a review or PM me!**


	2. Self Defense

**Drabble 2: Self Defense**

"I can't believe we have to do this," Fitz whispered to Simmons. "He's treating us like children."

"Can you blame me?" Ward asked. Fitz jumped, seeing him right behind his shoulder.

"I think Fitz meant -," Simmons started, but Ward held up a hand.

"I know exactly what he meant. But this is serious. If you don't learn how to properly defend yourself, you might not make it out of your next mission."

Behind Ward, Skye mouthed 'you're in trouble' at Fitz and Simmons. They were inclined to agree.

Ward handed them each a pair of protective glasses, and then a gun. "Once you hit the target, we're done for the day. If you can hit it _anywhere_. Now go."

Fitz raised the weapon and closed one eye, squinting the other. He pulled the trigger, wincing as he did to brace for the bang of it. When the sound didn't come he pulled the gun closer to him, inspecting it. "That's odd," he said.

"Why aren't they working?" Simmons asked.

"They're working," Skye said. "you just completely missed the targets." They watched as she fired her gun. Again, it seemed oddly quiet. "Or maybe there is something wrong with them," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with the guns," Ward said. He picked up his own weapon and fired a shot at Skye's target – a loud banging sound accompanying the release of the bullet from the chamber. Fitz jumped. Simmons looked at Ward carefully.

"Yours is different," Simmons said.

"Yeah," Skye said. "He's using real bullets."

"While we have dummies," Simmons said, nodding in understanding.

Ward sighed. "This is a training exercise-,"

"You gave us nerf bullets?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"He doesn't trust us with real ones," Skye said in a huff.

"Have you seen yourselves in the field?" Ward demanded. He looked at each of them in turn. "Skye, you're the best one here, but you're nowhere near ready to be a field agent. Simmons, you shot Sitwell with an ICER, but if he'd been expecting it you wouldn't have succeeded. And Fitz, you don't act quickly enough. If you hesitate, or wait to get something perfect, you'll be dead."

Ward sighed and lightened his tone. "Coulson wants me to work with you, to give you the best chance in the field. Just use the practice bullets for now, okay?"

Fitz-Simmons nodded and murmured consent, looking down. Skye, on the other hand, started to aim at her target again – and then spun around to shoot at Ward.

The practice bullet made a thwacking sound as it hit his shoulder, and Ward tensed. Skye's open-mouthed smile faltered slightly as she noticed how timidly Fitz-Simmons were looking at Ward, because they could actually see his face.

"Look, I'm -."

She stopped when Ward lunged into action, grabbing Simmons's gun from her hand and turning it on Skye. "What -?" Simmons asked.

"Come on, Fitz," Ward said. "You've got my back, right?"

"Simmons, take Fitz's gun!" Skye said, aiming at Ward.

"Sorry Jemma, I don't think so," Fitz said when Simmons moved toward him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when another bullet was fired from Skye. It bounced off his arm and he stared at her. "I can't believe you did that."

Simmons took advantage of his relaxed grip and wrested the gun from him, darting to Skye's side. "That was kind of fun," she said.

Ward handed Fitz his gun.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked.

Ward nodded at him. "You can do this."

Fitz swallowed and nodded, aiming the gun at Skye. "Ready?" he asked.

Ward opened his mouth to tell Fitz not to ask them that, but saw the shift in the younger agents a second before they actually moved. They were a unit, and turned their guns on him in somewhat smooth movements, firing.

Five seconds later, they stood looking at him, expressions laced with light concern.

"Seriously?" Ward asked. "Not one of you hit me." He looked at them skeptically. "You're not even ten feet away!"

Fitz lifted his gun again, aimed for a few seconds, and fired. The bullet bounced off Ward's chest.

"Better?" Fitz asked, interrupting the silence.

Ward closed his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "Better." He opened his eyes, his mouth curving up into a smile. "Now you see why I wanted to use practice bullets?"

"Totally," Skye said, raising the gun again.

"We're going back to the targets now," Ward said, like a teacher.

"Of course we are," Skye said. She stepped back up to her place, and Fitz and Simmons did the same.

"Now on my mark, fire," Ward said. "Three, two, one."

Silence where a normal gun would have made a loud bang; aside from the thwack from behind Fitz and Simmons.

"Skye!" Ward called, as another bullet landed at his feet.

Skye grinned.

 **A/N: Let me know if you have scenes you want to see!**


	3. Our Little Monkey

**Drabble 3: Our Little Monkey**

"Simmons, why does Fitz want a monkey so much?" Ward asked.

"I don't know, actually," Simmons said. "He's loved them as long as I've known him."

Ward frowned slightly, looking at the empty doorway.

"Maybe he went to the zoo as a kid?" Skye guessed. She chuckled, and Simmons looked at her. "What?" Skye asked.

"Why is the idea of Fitz at the zoo funny?" Jemma asked harshly.

Skye chuckled again, and when she saw Jemma straighten up, coming to Fitz's defense at even the idea of him being made fun of unfairly, she actually laughed.

"I can see him getting lost at a zoo," Ward said.

"I wasn't laughing at that," Skye said. "Imagine Fitz as a little boy. With his hair all curly and stuck up, probably more than it is now?" she laughed again. "The monkeys could have tried adopting him!"

Simmons had to fight back her smile at the thought. Ward made no effort to hide his.

"He does kind of look like a monkey," he said.

"How does Fitz look like a monkey, aside from having thick brown hair?" Simmons asked.

"He hasn't grown into himself, right? Until he does, he won't stand as tall as he can."

"He definitely acts like one," Skye said.

Simmons scoffed. "When did you become an expert in primate behavior?"

"I don't need to be an expert to call it like it is. Monkeys are known for being curious and smart, right? Fitz. They seem kind of hard to read, too, like one minute they're friendly and the next they want to be left alone. It seems like Fitz is like that too."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Simmons was considering it carefully.

"I was gonna go with the fact that they can have whole conversations with people and not realize the people don't understand," Ward said.

Skye chuckled.

Ward looked at Simmons. "You're like a monkey in that way too."

Simmons sighed. "I'm going to help Fitz clean the D.W.A.R.V.E.S."

Skye and Ward watched as she left. "Think she'll tell Fitz?" Ward asked.

"Nah," Skye said. She looked at him. "But we're totally right. He's absolutely like a monkey."


	4. The Best Medicine

**Drabble 4: The Best Medicine**

Skye had tried to get Simmons' help a few times before. All she wanted to do was surprise the others, and make them laugh.

Yet every time, it was Simmons who laughed the hardest.

When Ward was having a bad day, the week before.

 _"_ _Simmons, I need your help," Skye said._

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _I wanna cheer up Ward. He hasn't smiled all day."_

 _"_ _Okay. What do you want me to do?"_

 _Skye told her the plan, and everything was going fine as they snuck up on Ward a few minutes later, Skye aiming a snowball at him as Simmons said something to distract him – until Simmons saw the look of absolute confusion on Ward's face when the snowball hit, and started cracking up laughing._

 _Ward quirked a smile and started to laugh, but Skye noticed Simmons did it first._

When Fitz was upset about modifications on the D.W.A.R.V.E.S., Skye developed another little plan, and again asked Simmons for help. This wasn't really Ward's style, and though it hadn't gone exactly as planned last time, Simmons had still helped.

So Skye recruited her again, to make Fitz laugh.

 _"_ _You're sure he's on his way?"_

 _"_ _He was just finishing lunch when I left him," Simmons said, trying to peer around the desk. "He should be here any second."_

 _They waited impatiently in the lab, Skye's finger resting on the play button on the remote. Simmons leaned back quickly and tapped Skye on the arm a few seconds later, and Skye pressed the button. The two stood up as the song started, the music increasing in volume so it didn't completely startle Fitz. Fitz stepped fully into the lab and just looked at them for a second, no doubt wondering why they were acting so strange, when the song became apparent._

 _"_ _Hey hey we're the monkeys!" the speakers projected, loud and clear._

 _At that point Skye and Simmons held the objects in their hands high above their heads (like Simba in the beginning of The Lion King). Skye stared at the ceiling in a dramatic fashion, chin tilted out as she presented her monkey beanie baby to the world. Simmons started off straight-faced, but made the mistake of looking at Fitz before fully raising her own monkey beanie baby._

 _She never recovered the straight face._

 _Fitz looked confused, surprised, touched… but mostly amused, and his expression settled fully on amusement as he saw Simmons laugh. Skye couldn't fight her own smile as the scientist chuckled._

Skye had thought it was the surprises and jokes that made people laugh the most. Now, she realized having someone else laugh first can have just as powerful a result, if the laugh is genuine.

She didn't know how she went so long realizing it:

Simmons had the best laugh.

It was so genuine and heartfelt, so innocently gleeful, it was infectious.

Every time she laughed, the others smiled. Usually they chuckled, or else fought very hard to keep a straight face. She remembered when Fitz had been pranked with shaving cream while he was sleeping, and how Simmons had laughed so hard at the look on Fitz's face. Skye had laughed at Fitz too, but Simmons had made her enjoy it so much more, hearing the absolute glee in her laughter.

Once Simmons was laughing, getting the others to follow suit was easy.

Skye turned away from Simmons' door without knocking, going instead to Fitz's.

He opened it and smiled. "Skye, what can I do for you?"

She looked to Simmons' closed door and lowered her voice. "We need to make Simmons laugh."

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. My computer decided to not connect to the internet for a few days.**

 **One of my favorite scenes in the first season is the end of the episode "Repairs," when May's prank on Fitz is revealed. Hearing Simmons laugh makes me laugh every time, and I think it's awesome that the other characters all laugh because of it too (mostly Ward). So I had to make a little drabble about it. Hope you liked it. Again, if you have a moment you want to see, just let me know. Thanks.**


	5. Snog like a Fitz

**Drabble 5: Snog like a Fitz**

 **A/N: The title came from something Clark Gregg said in a panel, before season five premiered, and I think it's hysterical.**

"What's one of the most useful skills for undercover operations?" Ward asked.

"Preparation," Simmons said.

"No," he said, pointing at her. "You can't rely on preparation."

"What are we doing right now?" Fitz asked.

"Training to be better at undercover."

"So you could say we're preparing for undercover, couldn't you?" Fitz asked. He smiled at Simmons. "Seems like preparation is the most useful."

Ward stared at him.

"He does actually have a point," Skye said.

"You were saying?" Simmons asked Ward.

He lowered his hand. "You need to be able to improv," he saw the collective winces, but didn't let them say anything. "but that's a-whole-nother lesson, for a different day. For now, we just need to work on flirting."

Skye choked on her drink. "Sorry, what?"

"I think he's serious," Fitz said.

"Flirting is one of the best ways to distract someone. If they're distracted, you can do whatever you need to – whether that's running away or finishing the op."

Skye set her water bottle down. "And how do you plan on testing this?"

Ward gestured at himself. The others continued to stare at him.

"I'm not flirting with you," Fitz said.

"Fitz -."

"No, no way," Fitz said, shaking his head.

"Fitz, I was gonna say you can try it with Skye or Simmons, and I'll watch."

"Oh," Fitz said. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Skye snickered.

"Alright Skye, you can go first," Ward said.

The amusement faded from her expression for a second, and then she smirked as she stood up. "Hi," she said in a softer, darker voice that made Fitz-Simmons narrow their eyes. How did she change her character so quickly? Skye walked over to Ward, her body language relaxed, and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm Skye." She moved her hand down his arm lightly and then brought her eyes up to his. "What's your name?"

Ward studied her for a second, and then nodded. "Good. Simmons?"

Skye smiled and plopped back down in her seat, while Simmons nervously stood. She walked over to him, rubbing one hand over the other as she looked at him. "You… certainly look fit," she said, raising her eyebrows. "You must be able to lift very heavy things…"

Ward crossed his arms. "I can."

Simmons swallowed, struggling to think of something good. What had Skye done?

She took another step closer – and stepped on his foot. "Sorry, sorry!" she cried, backing up four steps. She looked at him and saw he wanted her to keep going. "I'm a bit clumsy when I'm flustered," she said.

"Why are you flustered?"

She opened her mouth for a second, thinking furiously. Skye watched with a hand over her mouth, half amused and half horrified. Simmons reached a hand up and started playing with her hair. "I'm not very good at talking to new people, especially those so much bigger than me." She pressed her eyebrows together. No, that didn't work. She stopped playing with her hair and tried to copy Skye and touch his arm, but she was too far away from him to just reach out. So she moved forward quickly, her hand out.

Skye laughed as Ward took a step back and held his hand up. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you there."

Simmons sighed. "I didn't know what to do at all!"

"You had a few different openings," Ward said. "When I crossed my arms, you could have kept going with the strength thing. When I asked why you were flustered, you could have said something… well, better."

"Give me a strategy and I can follow it," Simmons said. "I need data before an experiment. This is no different."

"It's okay," Ward said. "We'll work on it."

Simmons sat down, looking disappointed. Skye touched her arm. "It wasn't all bad," she reassured her.

Simmons gave her a quick smile. Fitz looked from her to Ward, a strange look on his face as he thought of something.

"Fitz, you're up," Ward said.

Fitz walked over to Ward with big, purposeful steps, his shoulders thrown back. Ward took a step back. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"What do you think?"

"I thought you were gonna practice on one of the girls?"

"Scared you'll be attracted to me?" Fitz teased. "Probably wise." He turned and looked at the girls, taking a second to smile at Simmons once Ward couldn't see his face. Now she wasn't the only one to be a bit uncomfortable. She seemed to understand, and silently thanked him.

He cleared his throat and lifted his chin, looking at them with half-closed eyes. "I'm a rocket scientist."

Skye cocked her head to the side, waiting. Fitz kept looking between them. "Is that it?" Skye asked after a few seconds.

Fitz faltered. "Is that not enough?" he slumped his shoulders slightly, returning to his usual posture and demeanor. "I saw it in a movie once; a whole bunch of girls went to talk to the guy. I thought it might… well, obviously not." He sat back down in his seat and looked at Ward expectantly.

"You still have that movie?" Ward asked resignedly.

"I'll find a copy online," Skye said, grabbing her laptop.

"I'll make popcorn," Fitz said.

Simmons stood up too, and Ward looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"To get a notebook," she said, as if this were the only logical answer. "I need to collect data." She looked over her shoulder in the doorway, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "To be prepared."


	6. Hold My Beer

**Drabble 6: Hold My Beer**

 **A/N: Remember in the episode "The Hub," when Fitz is given a drink after fixing the TV? He drinks it and says "salty," and you can tell Ward is internally shaking his head. That's the inspiration for this drabble.**

"I'm bored," Skye said as she picked up the game pieces.

"Beating me in Battleship isn't fun enough for you?" Ward said.

"Not when we've been doing games all day," she pointed out.

"We could always do some training," Ward said.

"But then what would Fitz-Simmons do?"

The scientists perked up at their names, looking up from their quiet conversation across the room. "What's that, Skye?" Simmons asked while Fitz said "You need something?"

"I think they'll be okay," Ward said.

"I don't want to train," Skye said. She grinned and leaned in close to Ward. "Let's see how Fitz-Simmons act drunk," she whispered.

"And if we're needed for a mission?"

"We won't be! We're still hours away from anywhere!" Skye got Fitz and Simmons' attention again. "We need to drink," she said.

"Do you want me to get some sodas?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, I think Skye meant alcohol," Simmons said gently.

Skye nodded, raising her eyebrows, and Fitz smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, right. Simmons and I can get that."

"This is a bad idea," Ward said when they'd left the room.

"Relax, Ward," Skye said. "I just wanna see what happens."

Unfortunately for Skye, nothing really happened after a few drinks. At least, nothing happened fast enough, and she started drinking herself as the four of them played card games, forgetting about her experiment.

"Hold my beer," Skye said a few drinks later, almost dropping it onto Ward's lap.

"No!" Ward said, grabbing Skye's arm as she stood. He pulled her back down to her seat. "Nothing good ever happens after those words. I think we've had enough beer."

"You're right," Simmons said, her words exaggerated.

"We need scotch!" Fitz declared. He started shaking with silent laughter. "Scotch sounds like Scottish, right? And –."

"And you're the one to say it!" Simmons finished, putting one hand on his knee and squeezing it as they both laughed.

Ward felt Skye looking at him and turned back to her. "Something wrong?" he asked, upon seeing her downcast eyes.

"You're not getting drunk, so we can't all have fun. I don't want to make you be a babysitter."

"We're not that drunk!" Fitz cried, shooting to his feet. He stumbled, and Simmons yanked on his arm to keep him steady. "Maybe we have had a bit too much," he said, blinking. He looked at Simmons as an idea occurred to him. "You know what we really need?"

Simmons jumped up next to him, linking her arm through his. "I certainly do, Fitz. Let's go."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ward asked.

"Doesn't matter to you!" Fitz called over his shoulder.

"Boiler room tradition, no Ops allowed!" Simmons' voice called through the doorway.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Ward muttered.

"You know what," Skye said, looking at him seriously.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"I think you're scared I can drink more than you. That's why you're not getting drunk."

He scoffed. "Skye, I'm pretty sure I can hold more alcohol than you."

"Then prove it!"

"I'm not sure it's the best idea."

She smiled. "I knew you were scared. We're on the Bus, and May and Coulson are in charge. We're in the middle of… somewhere, with time to kill. So the only thing keeping you from having fun with us is that you're scared!"

He stared at her hard for a few seconds. Then he tipped back the beer she had handed him and drained it. When he looked at her again, she was smiling in open-mouthed surprise. "Let's go to the kitchen," he said.

"Why?" she asked, scrambling to stand up after him. She stumbled into him, and he steadied her.

"If I'm gonna enjoy myself and drink, I'm gonna have a real drink," he said. "Whiskey, if May didn't take it all."

"Alright Ward!"

Ward half-smiled as she followed him to the kitchen. This was a perfect excuse to look for Fitz-Simmons and make sure they weren't trying to build some doomsday device, or whatever scientific, terrible inventions crossed their minds when they were intoxicated, and their logic was fuzzy. And he had Skye with him, to keep an eye on her.

Although he really was hoping there was whiskey in the pantry. Because he did have to prove Skye wrong.

It was practically a requirement.


	7. The Voice

**A/N: This was requested by littlehalfpint. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it! If you have other ideas, let me know!**

 **Drabble 7: The Voice**

"Coulson, please," Skye said.

"We're doing surveillance, Skye," Coulson said. "We're all gonna need to pay full attention to the crowd if we want our girl."

Skye huffed. "Well I'm gonna do it."

She, Coulson, and Ward walked into the bar (at intervals) a few minutes later, leaving May and Fitz-Simmons in the van. The bar was fairly busy.

"According to the tip, Roberts frequents this bar the majority of the time," Simmons said over comms.

"She travels around the bar throughout the night, so you'll have to keep an eye on her as she moves; make sure she doesn't slip out," Fitz said.

"We'll need at least twenty minutes within range of her to get the information from her phone," Simmons said. "Any of you can be near her."

"Just keep an eye on her," May said, before Fitz-Simmons could say any more.

Skye walked in last, and went right up to the bartender and ordered a drink. "I like this undercover," she said behind her glass.

They sat in different parts of the bar (Skye at the bar itself, Ward at a booth in back, Coulson at a table near the front) and casually kept a lookout for Roberts. They were there too early for karaoke. It was about half an hour before they spotted her walking in, and it seemed like she'd come specifically at that time when the owner stepped up to the band platform and set up two mike stands.

"Alright, folks, it's that time of night! Karaoke!"

Roberts signed up to sing first. Skye signed up to be second. She almost changed her mind when Roberts went up, though. The woman was good. "So that's why she comes," she said, mostly to herself. She went up and sang an old song she knew, and hadn't sung in ages.

"Skye's good," Fitz said as he listened over comms, looking at Simmons.

She stopped humming the chorus long enough to smile. "Yes, she is." The song finished. "Well done!" Simmons said.

"Thanks," Skye replied in a low voice.

"What's Roberts doing now?" May asked.

Ward looked around from his spot in the back. "Seems like she's waiting to see who's up next."

"No one's signed up," Skye said. "And it looks like no one's moving."

"Except Roberts," Ward said. "I think she's leaving."

"We need more time to do the download," Fitz said.

"Just stay quiet," Coulson said.

The team members in the van looked at each other in confusion, unable to see what was happening. Skye and Ward watched Coulson stand and walk to the microphone, Skye with a growing smile.

He didn't say anything as he selected a song and grabbed the mike with a confident hand, and Skye's anticipation grew as the song started.

"Oh good, someone's singing," Simmons said.

"Isn't this a Bon Jovi song?" Fitz asked.

"Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! You give love a bad name!"

Everyone – in the van, and in the bar – stopped in shock.

"Is that -?"

"It couldn't be…"

"It is," May said. There was a flicker of amusement in her features, especially at the flabbergasted expressions Fitz-Simmons had. She only wished she could be in the bar at the same time, to see Skye's expression. And to see Phil sing.

"It's been a while," she said.

"You mean Coulson's done this before?" Simmons asked.

Skye half-chuckled. "Oh he's definitely done it before." She watched him on the little stage as he performed the song. And yes, she did mean performed. He moved around and gestured, changed his expressions and made eye contact with the audience, even as he sang the song. His voice wasn't bad, but the energy and effort he put into the performance made it great.

"Roberts is watching," Ward reported. "She's back at her table."

"How can you not watch?" Skye asked, unable to look away.

Fitz-Simmons looked at each other, about to respond that they couldn't, when May spoke. "There was one time Coulson and I were undercover. He went up on a stage then too, so I could sneak into the back room."

"He's starting another song," Skye said.

"Not surprising," May said. "I shouldn't have been able to see him singing when I got back, but apparently the crowd asked for another song and he couldn't resist."

"They didn't ask this time," Fitz said.

"Yeah, they did," Ward said. "They just didn't say it. Coulson's got the place under a spell."

"What song is this?" Skye asked.

"Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap," May said. Her mouth quirked up in a little smile. "ACDC."

"Go Coulson," Simmons said appreciatively.

"I think someone's going to sign up to sing," Ward said.

Skye watched Coulson frown slightly as a man walked near the sign up, and linked her arm through the man's, pulling him down to a bar stool. "Let the guy keep going," she said.

"He's going to be pissed once he's done," Skye said under her breath.

Fitz looked at Simmons with a silent message: I forgot he could hear us.

Me too, she communicated back.

May shook her head as she watched them, and leaned back to listen as Coulson started a third song: Aerosmith this time. He may not share it, but she knew he wouldn't actually be mad. He loved this too much. And there was no way he was stopping after this song. Once he was started...

She smiled. Suffice it to say Coulson would take full advantage of this opportunity.


	8. Tech Support

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated. I was having trouble thinking of ideas. But here's one! Please, if you have more, let me know. I'll update as the ideas come to me (whether they're mine or yours). Thanks!**

 **Drabble 8: Tech Support**

Ward looked at the holographic display and sighed. He'd tried using it before, with Coulson. It hadn't worked that time. He really needed it this time, to show Skye the weapon he was teaching her to use. He was definitely not letting her have the real one until she understood how powerful it was. And the best way to get it in her head was with the tech she loved.

He'd even asked Fitz to show him how it worked, before he left for a personal day. Ward had walked in and done exactly as Fitz instructed.

The damn thing still wouldn't work.

He was starting to think Fitz was setting him up for failure when Skye walked in, and he realized he was late in retrieving her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"For your training today I wanted to use the holographic display."

"So where's the display?"

He looked at her with a straight face. "I'm working on it."

"Let me help," she said, the traces of a cocky grin on her face. Ward almost sighed again. It was never good when she went into a training session with that attitude. The sass she gave him was unbearable.

But after a few minutes (which, with Skye, was like Ward working on it for an hour), Skye harrumphed.

"The hacktivist is having trouble?" Ward asked, playing innocent but internally grinning.

"Fitz-Simmons must have rigged it to work just for them," she said. "I'll get Simmons."

"I'm sure that's it," he said, watching her walk quickly out of the lab.

He heard Simmons before he saw the two of them. "… sure it's just a manual error," she was saying. She looked at Ward. "Skye tells me you're having trouble. Care to show me exactly what you did?"

Ward repeated exactly what Fitz had shown him. "See?" he said.

"That is right," Simmons said, her brow creasing as she analyzed the machine.

"I guess we can call Fitz," Skye said leadingly. Ward looked at her, noticing the not so subtle manipulation there. He was going to call her on it and say it needed work. Then he realized Simmons had fallen for it, standing straighter.

"It's probably just a little tired. Been a while since we restarted it!" she said in a joking manner. "Fitz and I always say: first rule of IT, turn it off and turn it back on again."

She did so, and then tried to activate the holographic projector. It stayed dark.

"That's strange," she said, with a trace of unease.

"Sometimes force helps," Ward suggested.

"Right," Simmons said, and banged her fist against it.

They waited a few seconds. "I can try to hack it with another device."

"You won't get through our security," Simmons said immediately.

Ward almost stepped back as Skye raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. It took Simmons a second to realize Skye was looking at her, and then the scientist seemed uncomfortable. "It's not that I doubt your skills or anything, but Fitz and I had a top notch security system even before we knew you; now that we know how you work we've made it even stronger."

Skye's lips pressed together. "Fine. It might break it anyway. This thing seems pretty sensitive."

Ward walked up to it. "No offense Simmons, but your little tap didn't do much. This thing needs a little more force." He pulled back his fist and launched it.

Simmons gave a cry. Skye chuckled.

"You could have damaged it!" Simmons said. She looked absolutely affronted, and Skye started actually laughing.

"It didn't do anything," Ward said. "At this point I'd be happy with any reaction."

"Are we beating up the lab?" May asked with amusement, walking in.

"The holographic projector isn't working," Skye said.

"Why didn't you just call Fitz?"

"We wanted to prove we could do it ourselves."

May looked at the dark screen and smirked. "You did it, alright."

She walked out, followed quickly by a stoic but embarrassed Ward and a happy to get out of training (and determined to hack into Fitz-Simmons' system) Skye. Simmons stayed in the lab, looking at the display. She and Fitz had practically built this model. What Ward had done in the first place should have worked. Everything they'd done should have.

She turned to face Fitz's workstation, which was uncharacteristically sloppy. "No, he wouldn't," she said to herself. Still, she walked over to it. Mostly hidden between papers, there was a flash drive stuck in his laptop – which was open. "Alright, Fitz, I hope you've had a good laugh," Simmons said, looking into the webcam. She plastered on a smile and said "can't wait for you to get back!" and walked away.

She smiled for real as she walked out of the lab. That ought to make him keep his guard up. She didn't have any plans to get revenge. Making him think she was out to get him would be revenge enough.

Fitz watched Simmons walk away through the tablet he'd connected to the laptop, and almost dropped his sandwich. "I've made a terrible mistake," he said to himself.


	9. Scary Movies

**Drabble 9: Scary Movies**

"It's that time of year."

Ward looked up at Skye's (attempting to be) ominous voice. "For what?"

She had her hands behind her back, and she brought them forward with a flourish to reveal – her laptop.

"You get new software or something?"

She huffed. "It's time for scary movies!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you showing me your laptop?"

"Because you stream the movies through it? You know, finding them online?"

He pretended he didn't get it, pursing his lips. She groaned in aggravation – a familiar sound to hear from the rookie – and he stopped pretending. "You like Halloween?"

She held the laptop in one hand, letting it rest against her side. "I don't know. But I do like scary movies, and this is the time of year people don't think that's weird."

"Or they're too scared to say anything," Ward said under his breath.

"So how 'bout it? Wanna watch one?"

Ward shook his head, even throwing in an eye roll for dramatic effect. "As if I don't have other things to do."

"You're playing Solitaire," Skye said, full of judgement.

"Keeping my mind sharp," Ward said evenly.

"May's out, but Coulson said he'd watch. I'm trying to get everyone else in on it. Come on," she pleaded.

He thought for a minute. "You asked Fitz-Simmons?"

She bit her lip. "That's my next stop."

Ward jumped on it. "If they'll watch, I will too." There was no way they would be able to watch a scary movie, which meant he wouldn't have to go through it.

Except they were unexpectedly eager to watch one.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Simmons declared, practically bouncing as she stood from her desk. "We haven't seen a good scary movie in ages, isn't that right Fitz?"

"Yeah, it's been a while," he said. "Before our field assessment, I think." He turned to Skye. "What type of movie are we talking about? Silent? Gory? Comedic?"

"It's a scary movie," Ward said. He knew he was frowning, but he couldn't help it. He'd been counting on Fitz and Simmons getting him out of this, but the nerds weren't scared.

"There are still lots of things to consider," Simmons said to him. "Some are about suspense, and jump scares."

"I have a love-hate relationship with those," Fitz interjected.

"Others have visual and auditory effects designed to create a biological reaction, mimicking fear," Simmons continued. "Thrillers, and the like."

"The comedies are great because you can laugh at how stupid the people are," Skye said. She was almost chuckling as she apparently thought of one. "They always split up. And lose their cell phones."

"Yeah, that sounds hilarious," Ward said dryly.

"We should ask Coulson which kind he wants to watch," Skye said. "He should be in the lounge by now."

He was, and when they asked him what kind of movie he preferred, Ward almost wanted to shake his hand. He picked a horror comedy. That couldn't be too scary.

Ward thought Simmons' earlier explanation was incorrect, about halfway through the movie: this 'comedy' had plenty of jump scares. And he didn't appreciate any of them. Fitz jumped the highest every time the murderer popped out of the woods or from behind a dresser, and then grinned as if he enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Ward clenched his fist to his side, forcing all the reactions he felt to be focused to that hand instead of his whole body. If he hadn't been trained as a specialist, he wouldn't have been able to control himself nearly as effectively, and he was thankful that no one seemed to notice the little twitching his hand kept doing. The twitches got worse as the movie progressed, because of the build-up of adrenaline. Ward could handle surprises, but unnecessary jump scares didn't make sense to him. They made him want to jump into action, maybe throw a good punch. Paired with the creepy mask the murderer in the movie wore, they made him want to launch himself at the screen – either to punch it or shut it off, he wasn't sure which.

He made it through the movie without betraying a flicker of unease on his face, and nodded at Skye as she and Fitz-Simmons walked out. It seemed to make her happy. When they were gone, Ward turned to find Coulson staring at him.

"Something I can do for you, sir?" he asked.

"Was that your first scary movie?"

Ward didn't let his nerves show as he looked back at the man. "No sir. I don't usually watch them, but I've seen them before."

"It's good to be scared sometimes," Coulson said. His eyes darted to Ward's hand, and Ward looked at him more closely. Did he know? "Movies are a good way to be afraid, but stay completely safe, you know? They're all fake, but you can get lost in the ride for a little while."

"I guess."

Coulson walked by, patting him on the arm as he did.

Ward looked after him, finally leaving his expression unguarded, partially willing Coulson to turn back and see that Ward didn't agree. He didn't want to be scared by movies, when he'd been trained so hard to not express his emotions. Of course he couldn't tell anyone the scary movies (even the so-called comedic ones) kind of scared him.

He shook his head and walked out of the lounge, intent on going to bed and forgetting the slightly scary movie. Skye jumped out at him in the dark hallway, yelling "BOO!"

Ward may have yelled. But whatever Skye said later, he didn't scream. It was just a high pitched yell of surprise. He _didn't_ scream.

He hated jump scares.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted a drabble. Sorry. I've been having a lot of trouble coming up with fun little drabbles, mostly because I've done a lot in my Fitz-Simmons drabble series "Partners for Life." But I just remembered this week: I didn't do Halloween-y drabbles in that story. And here we are! I thought it would be fun to have Ward not like scary movies. Next time I think we're gonna do costumes. Any suggestions for what the team should dress as? Leave me a review!**


	10. Costumes

**A/N: Here's a second Halloween-y drabble. Thanks to NowYouAvengeHarryPotter for the suggestion for Skye's costume. I hope you find the costumes I chose for the others amusing (I think they're accurate). Anyway, here's the next drabble!**

 **Drabble 10: Costumes**

Coulson wanted them to have Halloween costumes, for some reason. Skye didn't know if he just loved Halloween or if he wanted to laugh at their attempts to make their own costumes, but she was kind of excited. She hadn't gotten to do this much. She'd dressed up maybe twice, if she'd been in a foster home around Halloween. This was a chance to choose what she wanted to be, and not worry about being scolded for wanting to.

Of course, she wasn't very good with fabric, so her wild plans for a costume quickly faded. Once she lowered her expectations, she managed to put something she was somewhat proud of together.

May had told them to meet in the lounge by six-thirty, costumes on. Skye walked in to find Ward already there, dressed in… a uniform? He turned to face her.

"Why are you a spider?" he asked immediately.

She touched the pipe cleaner legs she'd spent hours weaving together, to make long enough to glue to her shirt. "Why not? We had to make our costumes, and you can't deny we have a lot of black. So all I had to make were the legs." She'd thought it was a good idea. And she could say she was a black widow, if she just added a red spot to her back. Then she could have an Avengers theme.

Fitz and Simmons walked in talking to each other (which happened a lot). Skye glanced at them quickly before asking Ward what he was. They didn't look too dressed up. Not in costume, anyway. Fitz's curly hair was stuck up, as if intentionally, and he wore a trench coat and black Converse. Some kind of tool was sticking out of his breast pocket.

Simmons was dressed nicely, with a blue jacket and red fedora, her hair curled into tight ringlets. It looked nice, but Skye thought she'd put way more effort into her own costume than anyone else here.

"What are you supposed to be?" Skye asked, looking back at Ward.

"A Howling Commando," Ward said. Skye could see it, now that he said it, but it wasn't obvious like her spider.

"That actually fits pretty well," Simmons said, excitement clear in her voice.

Skye frowned in confusion. "Why does his costume fit with yours?"

Simmons looked between them. "Surely you know who I am?"

Skye shook her head widely. "No idea. Something from Doctor Who?"

"That's me!" Fitz said, pulling the tool from his pocket.

"I'm Peggy Carter!" Simmons actually seemed a bit worked up, which made Skye feel bad. But she couldn't really remember who that was. The name was definitely familiar…

Simmons apparently could read her mind as well as she could usually read Fitz's, in that moment. "Peggy Carter. Worked for the Strategic Scientific Reserve in the 1940s? Eventually founded S.H.I.E.L.D. as we know it today? Also happens to be British?"

"Captain America's girlfriend," Ward whispered.

Comprehension hit. "Oh, right!"

There was an almost mad glint in Simmons' eyes, and Fitz laid a hand on her arm. "I knew who you were, even before you told me."

The glint faded, replaced with a reserved smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

"So who exactly are you?" Ward asked Fitz.

"The Doctor."

"Yeah, but aren't there like twenty?"

"He's Ten," Simmons said. Her sense of injustice at not being recognized seemed to have gone away, because she looked excited again. "David Tennant."

"He's our favorite," Fitz told them.

May and Coulson walked in. Coulson was in a blue jumpsuit, an embroidered nametag reading "Phil" visible on his chest. He had a tool belt around his waist, with a wrench sticking out of one side and a bulge of something in the other. Skye had known he would dress up (if he hadn't, he would have gotten an earful from Ward, she was sure). She was surprised to see that May had, though.

May was dressed all in black, which wasn't unusual, but it wasn't the gear she wore on missions. She wore soft black pants and a loose fitting black top, cinched at the waist with a black belt. The woman noticed her staring. "Black belt," May said. Figured, she'd go for a kick-ass costume.

"You can't really see it, though," Skye said. She looked around and gasped. "Hold on!" She ran to her room, grabbed what she wanted, and ran back in, holding her scarf up to May.

"What's this for?"

"So you can see it!"

"I'm not a green belt."

"I'm not a spider."

May stared at her for a few seconds with her lips pressed together, then took the scarf and tied it around her waist. Skye smiled.

"You guys did well with the costumes," Coulson said. He walked past each of them, studying them. "A spider. Classic. A… Howling Commando? Nice. I'm gonna guess Doctor Who, because of the sonic screwdriver… and hey, Peggy Carter! Awesome hat."

Simmons positively beamed.

"Sir, we dressed up like you asked," Ward said. "Now what?"

Coulson reached into his tool belt and pulled out little baggies of candy. "Now we go trick or treating in reverse."

"We don't have a house to give candy out from, but Coulson thought it would be fun to participate," May said. "I brought us outside a little development."

"We're going to knock on doors and give candy, instead of taking it." Coulson looked at them, meeting all their eyes. "Is that okay?"

Skye ran up and hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Coulson said, sounding quite pleased with himself. He tossed each of them a few little baggies of candy, from a tool belt that didn't seem to be getting any emptier.

"Oh, and don't worry," May added as they started getting off the Bus. "We've got candy for ourselves when we get back."


	11. Director For a Day

**Drabble 11: Director for a Day**

"We'll be back tomorrow," Coulson said over the phone.

"We'll be here," Skye said.

"Now why am I not reassured?" Coulson muttered. Skye heard May scoff.

"Relax, AC. We can handle the Bus for a day."

"See you in twenty-four hours."

The call disconnected, and Skye smiled to herself. Of course Coulson would be worried about them. He seemed to think of them as children.

Well, if he insisted on treating them that way…

She made it to his office in record time, leaning against the door as she shut it behind her. He wasn't the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but he was the closest Skye would ever come to meeting him. A desk looked the same no matter who it belonged to anyway.

So after listening at the door for a few seconds, she went and sat behind the desk with a hesitant upturn of her lips. She could feel the authority creeping into her. This was her plane now.

She brought her legs up to the desk (her desk) and crossed her ankles. "Fitz-Simmons," she said to the door. "Go reorganize the stores in the lab. Agent Coulson, get Lola ready for a ride. Ward -."

A knock sounded on the door, and Skye swung her feet to the floor, the smile stripped from her face. She ducked under the desk as the door opened. If Coulson had been lying about being a day away she was screwed…

"Guess there's no one in here."

She perked up as she recognized Fitz's voice.

"I swear I heard Skye."

There was Simmons.

"We _were_ looking for her," Fitz said. "You probably imagined it."

"I suppose you're right."

The door closed. "What are you doing?" Fitz asked. Skye stopped from starting to get up, surprised they were still here.

"This is a rare opportunity, Fitz. Let's take advantage of it."

Skye saw Simmons' feet appear behind the desk. No way, she thought.

"Agent Fitz, what's the meaning of this?"

Skye had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Simmons was using her impersonation voice – trying to make it deep and menacing, and failing completely. She hadn't heard it since Simmons had impersonated Ward. She'd forgotten how funny it was.

"Uh, Jemma -."

"That's Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz."

"Oh. Well, what do you mean, Agent Simmons?"

"If you don't know, then I don't know why you even came in here. Report to the lab immediately!"

"Are you serious?"

Simmons sighed and spoke in her regular voice. "You didn't take me seriously."

"Of course I took you seriously," Fitz said immediately. "But we go to the lab together."

Simmons moved out of view. "Do you want to try being behind the desk?"

"Nah. I wouldn't do nearly as good a job as you."

"Yes you would, you have a very good sense of leadership…"

Their voices tailed off as the door closed. Skye waited about half a minute before peering above the desk. The door was closed, the room empty aside from her. Skye sat back in the chair with a faint laugh.

If Coulson had a video camera, she would have to find that and watch it…

She looked around with wide eyes. Coulson was a sneaky guy. He worked for a secretive government organization. He probably did have a video camera in his office.

"Hey," she said, looking all over and standing. "If you're watching this…"

She ran from the room, letting it slam behind her.

She didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little something to hopefully make you smile. You've probably noticed it's been a while since I updated. Mainly because I'm slow to come up with funny ideas for this, and I have multiple other stories I'm working on. So updates will be somewhat sporadic. I'll try not to let it go too long between updates. If you have suggestions, it'll keep the time shorter! Just saying... :)**


End file.
